1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a powered nail-driving tool, more particularly to a powered nail-driving tool with a nail magazine which is adjustably retained to a barrel of a tool body so as to be suitable for ranks of nails oriented along different lines of inclination.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional powered nail-driving tool is shown to include a body 6 with a shell 61 for receiving a striking rod 63, and a barrel 7 defining a nail-discharging passage 71 such that the striking rod 63 is thrust into the nail-discharging passage 71 to force a leading nail 9 out of the barrel 7 for nailing a workpiece. A handle 62 extends from the shell 61, and has a connector 65 to connect with a high-pressure air source. A nail magazine 8 has two ends connected to the barrel 7 and the handle 62, respectively, and has a nail-feeding channel 81 for accommodating a rank of nails 9. A biasing member (not shown) is disposed in the channel 81 to bias the nails 9 towards the nail-discharging passage 71. However, in practice, there are various ranks of nails used with the conventional powered nail-driving tools and oriented along different lines of inclination. Thus, tilting of the leading nail 9 fed into the nail-discharging passage 71 may occur so that the leading nail 9 cannot be forced out of the barrel 7. Therefore, the conventional powered nail-driving tool of such construction is merely suited for a certain rank of nails.